Queen Ruby/Queen Tourmaline
Queen Tourmaline is an ambitious female SkyWing and the only living daughter of Ex-Queen Scarlet. She was transformed for a while by Chameleon into Queen Ruby using a scrap of Darkstalker's talisman tucked into a ruby studded earring. She was described to be dark orange, just like her mother, Queen Scarlet. Princess Tourmaline was supposedly the "older sister" to "Ruby" by roughly five years. She was transformed into Ruby three days before the brightest night (when the Dragonets of Destiny hatched). According to Ruby and the rest of the SkyWings, Tourmaline went missing without a trace, and Ruby thought that Tourmaline had been killed by Peril on Scarlet's orders, leading her to hate Peril fiercely enough to banish her from the Sky Kingdom. Biography Pre-series Princess Ruby found Tourmaline's disappearance to be strikingly odd, seeing as nobody seemed to notice. She thought after seeing Peril for the first time that her sister had been killed by the firescaled dragonet, but her squadron was still there and no search parties had been sent out to find her. Ruby believed that Scarlet must have killed her, because she was dangerously close to challenging her. This was hinted at in all the times Tourmaline talked to Ruby about taking the throne and making the Sky Kingdom a better place. ''Escaping Peril'' Tourmaline was first revealed when Peril melted Ruby's earring (which Ruby thought was given to her by Tourmaline). Nobody, including Peril, was expecting that Ruby was actually another dragon underneath; Peril thought she was destroying a spell that stopped Queen Ruby from winning, not one that turned Tourmaline into someone else. The earring was proved to be animus enchanted, revealing that Queen Ruby was actually Tourmaline under a spell made by Chameleon, Peril's father, to give Ex-Queen Scarlet a loyal heir that would not attempt to kill her. After fighting Scarlet to the death and successfully killing her, Tourmaline had Chameleon transform her back into Ruby, but this time with all her memories intact. She believed this would be better for everyone, including her son, Cliff. Appearance Tourmaline was described to have dark orange scales and horns that curved inward. When Peril burned the animus enchanted earring that turned her into Ruby, she became larger and burlier and orange, rather than red. Quotes "She can't be queen forever," ''to Ruby in the escaping Peril prologue. ''"Twenty-four years is a long time but not ''that long. Queen Oasis was queen longer than that, and look what happened to her." to Ruby in the escaping Peril prologue. ''"It's always going to be like this, until one of us challenges her and wins. You and I are the only ones left now, the only hope the SkyWings have of a decent queen. Ruby, if I defeat her and become queen, we can get out of this war." ''to Ruby in the escaping Peril prologue. ''"Right. I'll just wait for a bunch of eggs that haven't even hatched yet to save us. Ruby, I don't want to wait for things to happen to me. I want to ''make them happen." ''to Ruby in the escaping Peril prologue. ''"Well don't worry, I won't do it yet, another few months of training, maybe. I'm feeling really strong, though. I beat Vermillion in a fight the other day. Want to hear about it?" ''to Ruby in the escaping Peril prologue. ''"Never let them see you're terrified, act like a queen so that one day they'll be cheering for you to slit Mother's throat." ''to Ruby in the escaping Peril prologue. Trivia *Tui T. Sutherland revealed her name during the Sheboygan Children's Book Festival. *Tourmaline is a gemstone/birthstone of October, and comes in a variety colours, most commonly reddish-pink, blue, green, black, and even a variety called watermelon. *Even though she was described to be orange, her name implies that she would be a reddish-pink color. Wings-of-fire-SkyWing.jpg|A typical Skywing; art by Joy Ang|link=SkyWings Germanskywing.jpg|A typical Skywing from the German publication|link=SkyWings Imgres-0.jpg|A Piece of tourmaline Scarlet VS Tourmaline.png|Made by QueenClam IMG_20160217_2131021_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Queen Tourmaline watermelon-tourmaline-ring-c1970-2.jpg.cf.jpg|Uncut tourmaline Tourmaline Ref.png|Tourmaline Ref- QueenClam File:For_the_skywings_by_light_star_does_art-d9o41qf.jpg|Tourmaline For the Skywings! by light-star-does-art imageoffortheskywingsfollab.png|Collab by TheDragonReborn and Sahel Snapshot 20160705 6.JPG|Her mum~ Moonblishipper14 Black Tourmaline.png|Black tourmaline Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Queens Category:No Tabs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Animus Touched